Undercover Christmas
by Ryuichinohikari
Summary: It’s Christmas time and L decides to place Aizawa, Matsuda, Ukita, Mogi and Mr.Yagami under Kira watch at the mall however, it turns out be something completely different and not what they had planned. This is totally crack, so don’t mind the sporadic ran


**Title: **Undercover Christmas  
**Character's: **L, Mr.Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, and Watari.  
**Rating: **G/ Christmas Crack

**Author: **Ryuichinohikari

**Summary: **It's Christmas time and L decides to place Aizawa, Matsuda, Ukita, Mogi and Mr.Yagami under Kira watch at the mall; however, it turns out be something completely different and not what they had planned. This is totally crack, so don't mind the sporadic randomness in places.

As Christmas time rolled around, L had suggested that they go undercover at the mall during their hunt for Kira. Of course Matsuda was all over the idea, especially when he and L laid out the details on how the operation would be carried out. However, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita didn't seem too thrilled at all.

"So, then that leaves?" Matsuda asked as he exchanged glances with them and L.

"Yes, Aizawa-san, Mogi-san and Ukita-san will all be Santa's little helpers or in other terms, Elves." He explained and blinked when all he got were blank stares.

"Ryuuzaki, this is preposterous!" The chief exclaimed as he stood up from the couch and nearly knocked over his cup of tea.

"Why is that I wonder? Do you find it so childish that we are demeaning ourselves like this to capture Kira? Who could possibly harm innocent children let alone their parents and countless others in the swarm?" He countered and scratched his ankle with his foot his stare unyielding.

Yagami grew quiet as he clinched his hands into tight fists. They all had faith in L; however, this was absolutely ridiculous. After all, why on earth would a killer like Kira parade around a mall at the busiest time of year? To be honest, the whole idea was absurd.

"Have a little faith, Yagami-san." L preached as he reached over and turned on his monitors.

"Yeah, have some faith guys." Matsuda chimed as he unpacked some of their gear as L called it from the boxes, "It is Christmas time after all, so let's spread some holiday cheer". He said with a smile and passed out costumes to Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita.

The trio groaned as they stared down at the rather vibrant costumes they now held in their hands. They were green and red with jingle bells on the tips of pointed hats and shoes, in other words, very seasonal.

"Are you sure about this?" Aizawa pressed as he twitched when the costume unraveled. To him it seemed hideous, what kind of person would wear such a thing? It didn't compute.

L and Matsuda nodded unison, "We're sure". They answered and glanced down at the plans once more.

Yagami sat there in wait. He had a taste of what was to come when he saw the costumes that were bestowed to Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita, but what of him? He was growing tense as he tried to glance over at the plans but damn it, Matsuda blocked his view.

Matsuda seemed to smile widely as he and L discussed further plans and he moved over to the box again and pulled out another costume; however, this one was different. It was red with white trim with a beard and boots for accessories.

Yagami bit his lip, what on earth were they thinking? The colors alone made him uneasy as Matsuda approached and held the costume out to him.

"And best of all chief, you get the main part." He chirped happily as the chief took the costume hesitantly and looked it over.

This had to be a joke right? He wondered when it donned on him, red coat with white trim, oh gods no. They wouldn't do this to him, not the chief of police?

Matsuda continued to smile even as the chief unraveled his costume and gave him a look of disgust. Now he knew this was absurd.

"I hope you like children, Yagami-san, because you'll be tending to a bunch of them tonight." L said as though it were nothing.

Matsuda chuckled and nodded, "Jolly old Saint Nicholas." He sang and started to pack up some boxes that were already empty and pushed them into a corner.

"Now that you all have your costumes", Watari chimed from the corner of the room. A smile tugging his thin lips as he bowed in greeting", Shall we get dressed and head on out? The limo is waiting."

L nodded as Matsuda ushered everyone out once they've changed and settled into the limo.

--------

As he thought, the mall was bustling with people and the stage was set complete with sleigh and reindeer; however, something was missing and that was the jolly man in the red suite.

"Yagami-san, are you ready?" L asked as he watched the chief take a seat on a chair with a satin base and back, adorned with candy cane arms and gold trim.

Yagami groaned as he settled, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He murmured into the tiny microphone that Watari had given each of them.

L nodded and glanced over at Aizawa and Ukita who took their places next to the chief, both seeming to guard massive bags of gifts behind them in the sleighs.

One had to admit that they did look cute as Santa's little helpers, elf ears included. However, something seemed off and that was the lack of smiles.

"Come on guys, smile, and smile." Matsuda urged from behind one of the sleighs with a sigh.

"You try doing this…" Aizawa grumbled, looking more like a soldier guarding the Buckingham palace than he did a jolly elf.

"Hey come on, think of one of those many children as being your daughter. You'd smile for her right?" He pressed, resorting to a bit of peer pressure.

Aizawa swore under his breath, "Of course I would." He snapped slightly as he heaved a heavy sigh and attempted to smile.

Matsuda nodded, "There we go, much better." He assured and sank away from behind the sleigh.

What seemed like a long wait for the children to arrive approached quickly and they came up to them one by one. Each one coming close to talking the chief's ear off, but after a while they sort of grew on him.

In a way, it reminded him of the days when he and Sachiko used to take Raito and Sayu to the mall at Christmas time when they were little and they both begged to go up and see Santa.

Each child wanted something different, Sayu with her ponies, dolls, and glamour sets, then Raito with electronics and books. The very memory making Yagami smile as he spoke with the children and Ukita and Aizawa passed along presents.

Aizawa paused briefly as he inspected one of the gifts, "Hey Ukita". He whispered as he held up the box, "Isn't this the place Watari owns?"

Ukita blinked as he read the tab, "Courtesy of Wammy House?" His eyes grew a little wide along with the feeling of being double crossed as one would say.

Both men glanced over at the chief, "Uh, chief…there's something you should know." They said after the last child left and only one gift remained as the mall started to close.

"Mmm, what is it?" The chief asked as he got to his feet and rubbed his knees. Having more than one kid sit on you would cause some strain.

"I think we've been had." They explained and held up the single gift that was left.

Yagami blinked and examined the package. Eyes growing as he too freaked out over the tag.

"What on earth, Ryuuzaki!" He bellowed as he held onto the gift and approached L, who was crouched on top of one of the reindeer and about to gorge himself with a chocolate bar.

Remarkably, despite chiefs bellowing, L kept his balance and looked over, "Yes?" He asked softly and bit off a chunk of chocolate.

"Explain this." The chief ordered as he held the package out in front of L.

"Oh, so you've finally figured it out?" He asked with a small smirk as he glanced over at Watari.

Watari nodded, "Sorry for tricking you all; however, I wasn't feeling all that up to par this year to play the part. I do hope you forgive me for my trickery." He apologized, even though, he himself was smiling.

Ukita and Aizawa stood next to the chief and graced them with blank stares.

Matsuda chuckled, "You see, the Wammy House was low on staff because of the holidays and some took off early, so we had to contribute to the cause…" He added and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"In addition", Watari began as he eyed the gift in the chief's hand, "I heard your daughter had been wanting a special pair of barrettes that I've heard through word of mouth that you've been having a hard time finding, Yagami-san." He said with a gentle smile that only a man as jolly as old Saint Nicholas could give.

All Yagami could do was just stare, mouth agape as silence seemed to overcome them except for the soft chuckling of Watari.

"Let's grab a bite to eat, my treat." Watari offered before turning to leave and the others quietly followed.


End file.
